


证明

by Alquera



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alquera/pseuds/Alquera
Summary: 光之战士在亚马乌罗提的大街上摔了个狗啃泥。
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	证明

**Author's Note:**

> *5.0最终决战前  
> *女性光战，学者/黑骑，种族不限  
> *抒情向独白（别被简介忽悠了）  
> *玻璃渣炖鸡汤警告（？  
> *反正没有cp没人点进来看就瞎写了.jpg

_——“打个比方，倘若你遗留的东西，能帮到下个时代的人类，你会怎么想？”_

_“——就像是自己曾生存过的证明吧。”_

“莉莉贝尔……别……别动我。”

即使是光泛滥的永昼之下，黑风海也应该昏暗而安静，只有不知名的植物闪烁着的磷火，和亚马乌罗提高耸的神秘建筑窗口透出的星点灯光。但是她的耳朵嗡嗡作响，视野中只有茫茫一片的白色，几乎要淹没所有其他的色彩。水晶都的居民只要拉上窗帘，就看不见天空里无尽的光，但就算是这种自欺欺人的安慰都与她无缘，因为光在她的身体里面。她试图闭上眼睛集中精神，却发现失去了地板花纹的对比，视野里的白色越发令人窒息。

白色的色调有微妙的变化：小仙女周身的光晕暗了下去。她听得到透明翅膀悉窣抖动的声音，离她很近。从某种意义上来说，她和莉莉贝尔之间的链接近乎单向。没有谁比她的小仙女更清楚她身上以太的变化，即便她只是受了一点小伤，莉莉贝尔也会做出反应。而她对莉莉贝尔的感知只是以太流动中一团温暖却微弱的光芒，随着她心跳的节律一明一灭地搏动。

单纯只是以太聚合体的小仙女能够理解“疼痛”的概念吗？还是说她只是像裁衣匠缝补衣服一样修补生物的损伤？

问题的答案并不重要。即便是像她自己这样有血有肉的治疗师，在习惯了伤口和痛苦以后也会逐渐麻木，给自己包扎的动作比在莫古力邮差的催促下给信件封口还要匆忙。痛一下又不会死，只要命还在，就没什么可抱怨的。更何况，小仙女温柔的拥抱总是能缓解疼痛。

——除非真的痛得要死。现在她脸朝下趴在亚马乌罗提的街道上，无法动弹。莉莉贝尔的治疗魔法注入的一丁点多余的以太，都让她难受得想要吐出来。

发动以太超流可以字面意义上地暂时活化体内的以太，但是她不想再尝试了。她的以太黏滞得像团糨糊，而强行让它流动起来的后果就是仿佛内脏被搅碎般的恶心和疼痛，痛到失去控制四肢肌肉的能力。她没有再次晕过去，但是脸着地摔在亚马乌罗提的大街上也没比晕倒好到哪里去。

_没事的。_ 只是擦破了一点皮而已，甚至没有出血。她试图爬起来，手撑着地面，指尖下陌生的街道触感光滑而干净。 _这里曾经是谁的家呢？_

手臂抖得像魔界花喷吐口臭时嘴边的卷须。 _好累。_ 就算能站起来，她还能往前走多远呢？同伴们在广场那里等着与她汇合，但是时间还早。周围也没有人。就 _这样稍微休息一下没事吧？_ 也许休息一下，她就——

她就会死。

她体内足足四个灵光卫分量的光无处可去，食罪灵化造成的以太流动停滞也不可逆转，死亡只是迟早的问题。这个过程其实本不应该这么痛苦，但不论是她的躯壳还是灵魂都固执地抵抗着无尽光的侵蚀。心脏跳动得越来越慢，血液逐渐变得粘稠发白，视野里的白色雾气每一天都比前一天更加浓重，早上醒来会有五分钟的时间想不起自己的名字……但她还活着。至少暂时如此。

维持思考和呼吸很艰难，而放弃挣扎很简单。爱梅特塞尔克是个混蛋，但是她知道他会兑现承诺，让她的灵魂得到解脱。 _无光之海就是萨雷安人所说的星海吧？_ 如果那就是所有的灵魂都会去到的地方，一定有老朋友在那里等她……

“你也……休息一下吧……抱歉，莉莉贝尔……”

小仙女的以太消散在潮湿微咸的空气中。她的左臂被压在身下，略微移动一下就能触碰到胸口衣袋里的另一块灵魂水晶。凭空出现的双手大剑的重量压在她的脊背上，她深吸一口气，让暗黑之力涌入自己的身体。如果疼痛能够勉强维系破碎的躯壳和四分五裂的灵魂，那么愤怒和悲伤也许能给她足够的力量站起来——

……奏效了。视野中刺眼的白色似乎暗淡了一点，但痛苦丝毫不减。黑白两色的以太争夺着她身体的控制权，而负面情绪的涌动还带来了另外一种痛苦。 _你又一次什么都没能保护_ 。在她头上，遥远的海面依旧映着一片病态的白色天空。在离她不远的某个地方，她的朋友受着伤，又被爱梅特塞尔克劫持，生死不明。她自己离彻底蜕变已经不远，等那一天到来，她会变成没有英雄能够打倒的怪物，最强也是最后的灵光卫。先亲手毁灭本应她来拯救的世界，然后在曾经的敌人脚下乞求死亡的恩惠……

有了动弹的力气，但她能做的仅仅是翻身成侧躺的姿势，像婴儿一样蜷缩起来。深渊一般的苦涩绝望中，某个声音重复着呼唤一句话。 _活下去。_ 她还记得这个声音，被叫做弗雷·密斯托的暗黑骑士的声音。那是他，或者说“她”，想要传达给她的愿望。出于无数次驾驭这份力量的本能，她的意识紧紧地抓住这句话，抓住光和暗的漩涡中这唯一的支点。但她已经无法理解它的含义。为什么要活下去？如果这就是活着的话，那她——

_==_ _哎呀，摔倒了吗。==_

不可思议地，她听到了另一个声音。陌生的声音。

带着兜帽的身影冲她弯下腰，优雅，修长，面容模糊。她本以为不会有市民游荡到这边，但它确实发现了她。 _那只是个幻影而已。_ 爱梅特塞尔克自我安慰的造物。但是——

_==_ _很痛吗？没关系，我们都会摔倒，也都会痛。受伤了就休息一下，想哭就哭一会，然后站起来，去找你的家人吧。如果一直待在这里，他们会担心你的。==_

她愣住。

_家。他只是想回家。这里从来不是他的家，他的家早已不在了。_

——但她的家还在。家人还在。

她的右手不知何时攥紧了自己身上的红黑色披风。塔塔露精心挑选过的布料轻盈而柔软，仿佛还有着她手心的温度。她想起那个拉拉菲尔族穿着东方服装的样子，像一朵绽放的樱花。她和可露儿交谈的时候，两人似乎有着共同的秘密一样狡黠自信的笑颜。石之家里来去匆匆的人影之中，芙·拉敏一个人坐在桌边，仿佛凝望着银泪湖彼岸般悠远的神情。伊修加德落雪的日子里，在装潢华丽的客厅里和福尔唐伯爵分享的热饮和故事。巨龙首营地的大厅里王座一般的椅子一直空着，墙壁上有某个人安详地微笑着的画像。变了味的庆功会上梅尔维布提督按在枪柄上的手。娜娜莫女王看向劳班时清澈的眼神。嘉恩·艾·神纳和她的弟弟妹妹温和的声音。艾默里克思考时合在一起的手指和微蹙的眉心。莉瑟练拳时飞扬的红色裙裾。

_还有别的人，更多的人，他们的脸隐在人海之中，但是我应该记得的，他们的名字。_

她的家。她在利姆萨·罗敏萨脚下有一座面朝大海的小屋，但是那只是她偶尔停留的地方之一。她记起了更多：阿拉米格蜿蜒的山脉和王城城墙，太阳神草原上钓鱼的鲶鱼精，库尔札斯漫无边际的雪，云海之上湛蓝的天空，萌芽池里游荡的魔界花，尼姆浮游遗迹附近闪烁的水晶簇，萨纳兰的沙丘和沟壑里偶尔跃出的巨大的鱼，魔大陆阿兹济拉的平台边缘静静躺着的一束妮美雅百合。 _水晶都现在也是我的家了，大概。_ 悬挂公馆的房间里，可能还残留着食物的香气和某个鬼魂的低语。艾欧泽亚是一切开始的地方，但是她是冒险者，她的家随着旅途延伸，从来不限于一座城市或一片土地。沙之家、石之家、雪之家，都是一样的，只要有家人在身边，那里就是她的家。

_家人……他早已不再把人类当作家人了，即使是他真正的后代。他说过古代人有着永恒的生命。漫长的时间里，他一直是孤身一人。他付出的信任得不到回报，他眼中不完整的世界、残缺而自私的人类让他失望。他能够相信的只有这里，对他真正的家的回忆。_

她也曾经失望过。 _艾欧泽亚存在真实吗？_ 有人穿着她亲手送出去的军装对她举起武器，有人在她保护了整个据点之后把她引诱到无人的地方当成异端处决。她的朋友们为她奔走，但是如果一切已经没有挽回的希望，如果她再也无法压制体内的光……那么他们就必须与她为敌。很多人问她为什么选择冒险者的人生，而她常常无法给出简单可信的答案。无论是为了力量、财富、名誉还是仅仅追求刺激，她得到的回报似乎都与付出不成正比。

_但我们从一开始就不是为自己而战。我们追逐幻影，追逐那个可能永远无法变成真实的更好的世界。他梦想的那个世界存在于过去和回忆。而我——_

——。

她并不需要活下去的理由。她需要的只是迈出下一步的勇气。

而她的勇气并不属于她自己。和他不一样，她从来不是孤身一人。

_英雄不适合露出悲伤的表情。_

也许她无法逃离一次又一次的痛苦和悲伤，但是它们终将成为她跨越下一个障碍的力量。也许她无从知晓是否还有足够的人会愿意牺牲自己来拯救世界，但是她已经确实地见证过许多人的牺牲。也许有人对弱小到无法抵御光芒侵蚀的她不屑一顾，但是也有人相信着这样的她。也许她注定再也无法从这最后的战场离开——但是如果没有第一世界和原初世界所有帮助过她和她的朋友的人们，她甚至无法抵达这里。

只要还有再向前一步的力量，她就不会在这里倒下。她必须找到爱梅特塞尔克。不仅仅是为了救出古·拉哈，甚至不仅仅是为了拯救两个世界，而是为了证明她所守护的东西并非如他所说那样一文不值。

只要她做得到，同样背负着记忆的他一定会明白。

“谢谢。”她说。然而那个黑色长袍的影子已经消失了。

她还是想要休息一下，于是闭上眼睛。 _是幻觉吗？_ 但是本来也没有什么差别。这座城市本就不存在于这里，它和她的超越之力一样，只是来自遥远过去的回音。 _我们是一类人。我们的力量来自被遗忘、被忽视的过去。_ 但过去并非全部的意义。时间永远在流动，无论曾经失去了什么，活着的人总是要迎接明天的到来。

她不记得自己呼唤了他，但是她再次睁开眼睛的时候，看见漆黑的穿着盔甲的掠影向她伸出手。她接受了帮助，站起身，看着他一言不发地消散。眼前依旧是浓重的白光，不过身体的疼痛已经不再侵蚀她的意识。远处有人扯着嗓子喊她的名字。 _好像过去很久了_ _……_ _阿莉塞一定着急了。该去找他们了。_

她扬起头，露出在镜子前练习过很久的笑容，轻松而自信。不知为什么，她很确信有人正看着她。这次又是谁呢？同伴、鬼魂、鲸头鹳，还是远古的龙族或者行星的意志？

至少可以肯定的是，莉莉贝尔和弗雷就算在水晶里面也会一直盯着她。

_我们从来不曾是孤单一人。_

_——“我们是相联的，不止是自己的力量，而是使用从古至今的人们的力量来走下去。”_

_“这就是所谓的，活在这颗星球上。”_

**Author's Note:**

> *开头和结尾出自FGO和FSNUBW  
> *但是你们不觉得放在这里也很合适吗.jpg  
> *不合适就当是夹带私货（bu


End file.
